Intervention SUV
Special purpose SUV'''s in use with some SWAT forces and law enforcement agencies are outfitted with a machine gun turret for situations when greater firepower is required. Due to police rules of engagement, they are rarely used, though they are well-maintained. The '''Intervention SUV in Battlefield Hardline is based on the Chevrolet Tahoe. Battlefield Hardline }} The Intervention SUV is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a medium transport and attack vehicle for the Law Enforcement faction. It is moderately armored, much more so than the Squad Car or Utility Van, but not as much as the Armored Rescue Vehicle. All windows on the vehicle are bulletproof, protecting those inside from all enemy small-arms fire. The vehicle itself can be damaged by infantry fire, but is much more resilient than light cars. A hit from the M79's 40mm Grenade will generally only deal about 27% damage. Due to its additional armor and weaponry, it is heavier and slower than other automobiles such as the Squad Car. It can reach about 60 mph, and is somewhat less maneuverable than other cars. It is also the only class of car that cannot be repaired by a passenger, as it has no seat in which the player may use his personal equipment. These traits make it a middle-ground between the lighter cars and the Armored Rescue Vehicle. The vehicle's main gunner is armed with an M134 Minigun by default. Alternatively, an M2 Browning or M3M may be purchased for this position. The main gunner is capable of laying down an enormous amount of firepower against enemy combatants and vehicles, but his position is extremely exposed to both the front and back, making him an easy target for enemies, especially when the SUV is stationary or moving slowly. The third seat in the vehicle sits the player facing the rear windshield, armed with a M249 SAW with unlimited ammunition, which is fired through a rear-facing firing port, covering an angle of approximately 160°. As the player is behind bulletproof glass, he can lay down fire on enemies while remaining unexposed. This weapon can lay down suppressive fire, but must cool down after each long burst. The fourth position is the front passenger seat. The player can fire a Firing Port Weapon through a port in the door. This covers an approximately 160° angle towards the front-right of the vehicle. It is considerably weaker than the rear-facing M249 SAW and only has 30 rounds per reload, and it will be more difficult to aim while the SUV is moving. This makes it unsuitable for firing at enemy vehicles or large groups of enemies, and is more of a point defense solution to stop approaching enemies. It is the direct equivalent to the Criminals' Armored SUV. Like other Law Enforcement vehicles, its horn is replaced with police lights and sirens. Gallery BFHL Intervention-Suv-web.jpg|Intervention SUV on Dust Bowl Intervention suv interior.png|The interior of the SUV Intervention suv gunner m3m.png|The gunner position, equipped with an M3M Intervention suv m249.png|The rear-facing M249 position Intervention suv passenger.png|The passenger's firing port position Intervention suv front.png|The front of the SUV Intervention suv stealth.png|The SUV with Stealth Paint Intervention suv stealth rear.png|The rear of the SUV BFH SUV2.png BFH SUV1.png Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Hardline Category:SWAT Vehicles